MEMORIES OF LOVE IN WINTER versi SASUHINA
by Akemi.Tourou
Summary: NO summray


**JUDUL ; MEMORIES OF LOVE IN WINTER versi SASUHINA(NARUTO)**

 **AUTHOR :**

 **PAIRING : Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina)**

 **RETING : K/T**

 **ROMANTIS/FAMILY/HURT (MUNGKIN)**

 **WARNING : Character Death, BANYAK TYPO , OOC , TIDAK SESUAI KAMUS BESAR AND NO SUMMRAY**

 **FAIRY TAIL DAN CHARA YANG BERADA DIFANFIC INI BUAKAN MILIKU ! DAN SELAMAT MEMBACA CERITA GAK JELAS DAN JELEK INI (kalau ada yang mau baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Dipagi yang lumayan dingin karena hapir memasuki akhir musim gugur dan mulai memasuki awal musim dingin. Di sebuah kota yang bernama penduduk disana banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang ada orang yang pergi berkeja ,berbelanja ,mencari makan dan sebagainya.

Diselatan kota konoha tepatnya hampir memasuki hutan terdapat rumah yang sederhana berwana putih polos dengan pekarangan rumah yg cukup asri karena terdapat pepohonan yang lumayan banyak yang sekarang sedang berguguran dan juga air mancur kecil disamping kanan rumah dengan dikelilingi pagar sederhana berwana putih disekitar rumah dan pekarang kita masuk kedalam melihat seorang pria berambut berantakan berwarna hitam menggenakan celana panjang berwana biru tua dan kemeja abu - abu yang sedang duduk sambil membaca Koran diruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamu.

on

Hallo namaku Sasuke Uchiha aku mempunyai rambut berwarna reven/biru dongker dan mataku berwarna hitam /onxy, menggenakan celana panjang berwana biru tua dan kemeja berwarna abu-abu.

Aku sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang manis,agak pemalu dan cantik berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna reven/ungu muda yang sedang hamil anak kami yang sekarang sudah memasuki bulan terakhir tinggal menunggu kapan kelahiran anak kami, walaupun sedang menggandung dia tetap berkepala panas atau keras kepala.

Aku sedang membaca Koran pagi diruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamu dengan ditemani coklat panas yang menemaniku, saat aku sedang membaca bagian menarik terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku dari ruang makan aku langsung menutup Koran tersebut ,menaruhnya dimeja dan menggambil coklat panas yang berada meja aku langsung bangun dan mulai melangkah keruang makan.

/Sasuke off

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan sesekali berhenti untuk meminum coklat panasnya yang mulai dingin itu. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara wanita yang sudah berkali – kali memanggil namanya itu. Saat Sasuke sudah sampai didepan ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu dia bisa melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna reven/ungu muda jika diliahat lebih dekat wanita itu sedang hamil besar dengn wajah yang lumayan lelah yang sedang menata nasi,sendok,sumpit dan masakannya di meja makan tersebut.

Hinata langsung menghampiri wanita yang sedang hamil itu.

" Hai,sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membuat sarapan kamu sedang menggandung " kata Sasuke kepada wanita tersebut dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun jadi jangan terlalu kahwatir " kata wanita berambut yang sedang hamil itu dengan santai dan terus menata masakanya diatas meja tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

" Sini kubantu untuk menyiapkannya " kata Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

" Tidak usah sudah sedikit lagi selesai "kata wanita tersebut dan terus melajutkan kegiatannya dan selesai juga pekerjaan wanita itu.

" Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga ayo duduk gray dan kita sarapan " kata wanita itu sambil menghela napas dan menyekan sedikit keringannya sekaligus menyuruh Sasuke duduk dikursi untuk sarapan.

" Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri Hinata " kata Sasuke sambil menarik kursi dan menduduki kursi tersebut untuk sarapan.

" Iya lain kali aku tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi Sasuke-kun "kata wanita berambut reven/ungu muda yang sedang hamil yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELET

Maaf kalau dipotong pas lagi ditengah – tengah cerita ini karena udah kehabisan ide untuk kelanjutan chapter ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Saya minta pendapat anda tentang fanfic ini (kalau ada yang baca fanfic abal ini) di kolam review.

off


End file.
